This proposal represents a revised new submission for support of research training in cardiovascular science at the University of Minnesota. The aim of this proposal is to provide rigorous research training in cardiovascular science to prepare candidates for a career in academic cardiology or in cardiovascular investigation. Comprehensive curricula have been developed, including formal coursework as well as an intensive laboratory experience, to provide a firm foundation in the concepts and methodology of cardiovascular research. Special attention is paid to providing instruction in written and oral presentation of laboratory data, preparation of research grants, and development of mentoring skills. M.D. candidates who have completed their training in clinical cardiology in part or in full, as well as postdoctoral Ph.D. candidates will be accepted for a two to three year period of intensive research training. Training opportunities have been developed in four academic theme areas: (1) Cardiovascular applications of nuclear magnetic resonance; (2) molecular and integrative cardiovascular physiology; (3) stem cell biology, and (4) clinical and epidemiologic studies leading to a Master of Science degree in Clinical Research. These specific academic themes were chosen on the basis of four considerations: (1) they are areas of current research interest in which potential for great strides in knowledge and understanding exist; (2) they are areas in which there is demand for trained investigators and academic physicians; (3) they are areas in which there is sufficient depth of research expertise and facilities in laboratories with stable funding to provide a comprehensive training program at the University of Minnesota, and (4) they are areas in which interdisciplinary relationships already exist, thus ensuring trainee involvement in multidisciplinary collaborative research. The long-term goal of this program is to provide a continuing stream of basic cardiovascular scientists and physician investigators who are trained to use state-of-the-art technology to explore important research topics and successfully compete for grant funding.